An Evening Full of Honey
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: LACK OF TAMAHONEY/HONEYTAMA FLUFF AND LOVE IN THE FANDOM. Had to fix it. Honey wasn't sure if he needed anybody to get throguh the week besides Mori. But alas, the king of hearts was always the first to notice.


"Farewell ladies! You all have been a pleasant, delightful crowd today! We will see you next week!" Tamaki shouts graciously watching the big doors to the Host Club shut tightly, from the remaining girls. Haruhi, finally free from today's laborious task with the club melts in her chair in relief, body aching to go home.

Hikaru and Kaoru lay on the couch continuing their 'staged' nap when the girls were still in the picture. Staged would be an over statement, as Hikaru starts snoring and echoes all around the walls of the music room. Haruhi shakes her head, relinquishing her seat and going towards and picks up her backpack and spare clothing from school.

"Kyoya! How much have we made today?" Tamaki calls, taking most of the trash left behind on the tables. While he waits for Kyoya to finish the transactions, his eyes come to Honey, sitting alone with usa-chan snugged between his arms but no Mori to be seen in sight.

"Hikaru. Wake up. We have a long project to do in Math." Haruhi attempts to wake up the twin, but he only snuggles deeper into Kaorus warmth, the latter breathing in his aroma from his hair. Typical of these two to just lie there.

Tamaki looks back to Honey, whose face is forlorn and depressed that his cousin wasn't with him for today.

"Honey-senpai, is everything alright? Where's Mori-san?" He asks, placing a hand to the shorter boys' shoulders. Instantly he perks up, even if a little bit, to talk with the leader. His face turns sad once more, but attention still to Tamaki. Come to think of it, the place felt empty without the extra squealing of girls around Honey and missing Mori.

"Mori-chan isn't here. I told the girls he was sick. His family had to go for a trip to the states starting today. He'll be gone for a week." He plays with Usa-chans ears but no joy comes from that. Tamaki, like the dramatic but caring person he was, also sat down next to him to give his sympathy.

"I'm sorry about that. Do you still want to come to the club even when Mori isn't here?"

Honey's nod was all too clear. Haruhi and the others were still part of his regular 'family' as he liked to put it, it just feels a little bit lonelier without the constant affection, sitting in a lap and sharing strawberry cake.

From afar down the club, Kyoya bursts out of a giant pile of receipts and looking at his calculator. "By the looks of it… we've made about the same amount of profit as we would anyday." He tries to regain his breath from examining all the purchases and smothering affections from the girls.

"Well that's nice to hear and all, anyways, Hikaru come on! I need you to come home and start this project with me."

"AHHH!? How rude! Haruhi invites one of the delinquents and not me into her home?!" Tamaki bit into a white napkin nearing the point where it would tear. His crocodile tears ran and before he knew it, a slice of cheesecake came flying and splattered his face.

"Jeez, can't anyone sleep and not be disturbed anymore?" Kaoru scratches his eyes, licking at the leftover cheesecake dug on his fingers and under his nails. He ruffles and eskimo kisses Hikaru telling him that it was time to get on with the day and head home… Or in his case to Haruhi's home.

"Fine. Can we have a buffet of take out tonight?" He asks sincerely, grabbing his bookbag and stretching his stressed limbs. Finally relieved he got up, she asks him about what their sensei told them about when conducting the project on Functions and pictures that were to go along with them, and the history of the people that made them in the first place.

Both were tuned together talking, and helping clean up the host club leaving Kaoru to jumble with his things seeing if he has everything with him. He goes over to smooch Hikaru's cheek. "Don't stay out too long. If you do, I'll come looking for you with a scavenger kit!" Kaoru leaves and the doors shut tight once more.

"Typical for him to leave so early." Tamaki sighs at their actions, and looks around the giant room. Nothing else needed dire cleaning, besides the unholy amount of receipts with Kyoya and the tables.

"T-Tama-chan." The voice of the shorter boy peeked his attention once more, looking down at Honey's innocent face. He looked as though he was about to cry. Not wanting him to cause a scene (regardless even if they weren't at the club, they always did in school one way or another) he puts his undivided attention.

"Can… Can I be at your house for a week?"

Tamaki was in shock and excitement… and scared at the same time. What was he going to do with Honey in his home? Surely not to practice his martial arts on him, when in all reality Mori could use him as a punching bag when it came to being with Honey in the first place.

"Why the sudden interest, Honey?" He puts his head on his fist and elbow on the table, eager to see why Honey wanted to spend time with him in the first place.

"My dad is out of town for a business trip, and… well only he has the keys to the home."

Huh. It's like his father just abandoned him and left him out in the cold to fend for himself like a wild coyote. "That's terrible Honey! Of course, you're always welcome to stay with me!" He boasts about his amazing and generous spirit, always happy to lend a hand.

In this case Honey reached out and took his hand right then and there. This also came as his second surprise, but seeing as Honey acts childish almost 24/7 and his stature… Hell Honey almost LOOKED like Tamaki. Just a smaller fun sized version.

Tamaki squeezed Honey's hand, rubbing his thumb over his small knuckles earning a giggle in return from the shorter male.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm going to head home early if that's alright with you?" Haruhi asks, bluntly stating it to her superior. "Have a good evening my Haruhi. Don't you dare lay a hand on her you tyrant! I have my eyes on you AND Kaoru!" He fists flails to Hikaru. The redhead only mocks him in return by pulling down his eye and sticking out his tongue.

She can only shake her head at the crew, annoyed that she can't even get to leave without causing a scuffle over this. She says her goodbyes to the rest, and for the slightest minute before she leaves the room, she notices Honey's expression. She smiles to herself knowing that Tamaki would handle whatever he was going through.

The piano keys now encased, chairs back into their place in the closets, rugs and couches left alone. This all happened in about a span of about… 5 minutes. Kyoya and his fast movements were eerie to Tamaki, seeing as cleaning up was usually a team effort.

"If I could charge our mates for leaving so early, they would have hefty fines!" He also acquired all the receipts and put them into an accordion folder going from month-to-month purchases and transactions in said month. "Honey, I realize Mori isn't here. I hope he isn't in any trouble?"

"No, Mori-san needed to run family errands. He'll be back next week."

"Well, I hope so. The twins had to take extra measures this time, especially with the fake cobras they worked so hard to convince the girls. Luckily their plan worked."

He waved to Tamaki and Honey and he too was out the door. Gaining Honey's hand once more, they walked to the doors themselves and Tamaki turned the lights off, and off they went to find his chauffeur.

 *********Cue To Evening*********

Tamaki brought Honey into his room, a rather big room the size of an average homes living room. He gave Honey some old youth clothes that might just fit him. He has his table for homework right upfront the window, and the bed right next to it.

"Did they fit just fine?" He calls to the smaller lad, as he comes out the bathroom with a long sleeve shirt too long for his arms, and matching green shorts.

"They fit just fine! I love them! Especially the small sleeping stars all around them!" He says turning around showing off how adorable he looked. Tamaki had to keep himself from squealing so loud and wake up the neighborhood cats and dogs.

Honey rushes up to Tamaki and hugs his waist. "Thank you, Tama-chan. I really didn't want to be alone for a week." His blond mess of hair was ruffled and the leader snickered for being praised by this. Suddenly, through the big doors of Tamaki's room comes a servant.

"Master Tamaki, apologies for the intrusion. Would you and Master Honey like some dessert?"

The tall slender teen nodded, bringing in the makeshift table and big silver plate. Honey, after some remarkable time being away from sweets, his sweet tooth starts aching within his mouth and he becomes eager to what's' under the silver dome.

The servant takes the lid off, and like the metal itself cakes, pastries and pies were adorned with golden dough. Most of the flavors are chocolate and only a few had strawberries. Regardless, the teen goes up and takes his share of sweets and goes to the bed.

"Honey-senpai I'm surprised! I thought you wouldn't wat anymore sweets after Mori's leaving!" The two laughed as Honey, and now Tamaki were devouring their load of sugar. Tamaki, the politer person, used his forks and plates, while Honey merely used his hands. The glees of joy that bubbled from the short one made Tamaki laugh whole-heartedly. They were both laugh as though they just heard a dirty joke.

He wipes a tear from his eye, the giggles dying off and he sees Honey's face all smothered with crumbs and chocolate.

"Now, look at you. All dirty and smudged." Tamaki gets up, opens one of the drawers in his table taking out a box of sanitized and unscented baby wipes. He beckons for Honey to come closer, and just like his child side, he gets onto the bed and sits on Tamaki's lap. A few tissues were taken out, and he gently wipes Honey's face and the corners of his mouth.

"Lucky for you, the king of love has a lot of these lying around to keep myself clean."

He also wipes Honey's nose and lightly taps it, finally wiping at his cheeks.

"There. Much better." Honeys face radiated like a shooting star. He smiles and attacks him with another hug, this time he hangs from the shoulders like a koala does in trees.

"mmm-Chu~." Tamaki kisses his cheek ever so tenderly, rubbing his back. "Tamaki… can you just call me Honey?" He asks as if a secret was let out. Tamaki nodded at this request.

He picks him up, smooches Honey's face a little bit more. "If anyone asks, you look like my child."

At that, Honey laughs as the two were brought into Tamaki's bed. The comforter was set atop of Honey, who was on the taller teens chest, nuzzling his head into Tamaki. He relishes the cologne he wore throughout the day. Such a strange feeling from Mori. He feels a lot more at home and in tuned with Tamaki now that he thought about it.

The wind outside started howling and Tamaki's grip got a little tighter. Honey was sure a storm was about to start and go through the night, as he tightened his hold as well.

"If you ever feel scared, I'm right here… Tama-papa."

Tamaki's heart flares from such a callout compliment. "I won't tell Mori-san about this and the desserts. If you ever have a nightmare you want to share, or a cavity you can come to me and tell me before Mori ever finds out. Just make sure he doesn't kill me."

Honey was the smoocher now, kissing Tamaki's cheek. The lamp light was left on in hopes that either one of them wanted to find the remote and turn the tv on if they didn't feel like sleeping. When in all obvious reasons, it was merely next to their bodies on the bed.

"I love you Tama."

"I love you too Honey. Sweet dreams."

From afar, Kaoru and Hikaru just remembered the snakes weren't plastic at all. They were black mambas and cobras, only put out with their awful perfume Tamaki gave to them. Who knows, maybe they're gentle creatures?


End file.
